


Love Hurts

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Parvati deals with the pain of being in love with her best friend.





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. Not beta'd! I hope everyone enjoys! xx

 

 

 

_"I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had. Someone to live for, unafraid to say I love you."_

\- Rent, Goodbye Love

* * *

Parvati watched as Lavender fixed her hair in the mirror, making sure each strand of hair was perfectly in place. Grabbing some lip gloss, she dabbed it on her lips, plumping them up. It was strawberry, her favourite. Lavender had a date with Ron tonight, and she couldn't wait to have her hands on him.

She had been crushing on him for a while and was curious to see why no one else had made a move. She knew Hermione liked him, but she was too shy to make a move, leaving the redhead free for the taking.

Lavender had made sure she was the one to snatch him up. She turned toward Parvati. "Do I look all right in this dress?" She pushed her breasts up, not noticing Parvati's expression. "Does my chest look big enough?"

Parvati closed her eyes, counting to ten. "You look fine. Lav, don't worry."

Lavender bit her lip. "I just want him to want me."

"Of course he'll want you. You're beautiful, Lavender; how could he not want you?" Her voice was strained. Lavender had no idea how she really felt on the inside.

Lavender smiled towards her best friend. "Thanks, Parvati," leaning forward, she gave her friend a kiss on the cheek.

The simple gesture always set Parvati on fire, but Lavender never noticed. With a wave, she disappeared out of the dorm, making her way towards her new boyfriend, leaving a devastated Parvati behind.

Parvati climbed into bed, pulling the cover over her head. She had heard the expression love hurt before but had never given much thought to the phrase until now.

She knew that she was attracted to girls sometime during her fourth year. She was unashamed but didn't see why she needed to tell anyone, so she didn't. No one saw the secret glances she sent towards her best friend. No one saw the looks of lust that plagued her thoughts.

Parvati loved Lavender but knew Lav would never return her affections. That's why she didn't tell anyone; it would be pointless.

Closing her eyes, she wished things were different. She wanted Lavender would return her affections. She wished she had someone to tell her that she was loved.

But Parvati knew that would never happen. Lavender was so straight, and that wouldn't be changing anytime soon. So Parvati would deal with her stolen glances and wild thoughts, knowing that nothing would ever become of them.

Love hurt, and it hurt like a bitch.

 


End file.
